felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Rosademer
Pronunciation: Row-sa-dee-mer Stage 0 These beautiful pearl like seeds surrounded by protective thorns come in several colours. Six main colours have been recorded though some are much rarer than others. It is uncertain what is it that causes the pearls colour, some say it is the based on the moon, some reckon it depends on the tides, and some people swear its random. Whatever it is it doesn’t happen often as the rarer pearl colours do not usually appear. Going in order from most common to most rare the colours are white, grey, blue, pink, gold, and black. Once the pearl is bought or gathered the pearls colour wont change since with the owners care it starts to grow and hatch instead. The smooth cold surface is covered in swirling pearlescent patterns, and covered by a living vine of brambles that is supposed to keep it safe from being moved since the pearls are very delicate. To keep these seeds safe people often keep them tucked inside a well padded box, or whatever other cushioning material they can provide. To have one break is said to be very bad luck, probably because they are so rare to find. In the wild they found in very few secluded places that are hard to reach for humans, like at the bottom of sea cliffs, or tucked away in the crack of a mountain wall held secure by the bramble vine. However it is possible to cultivate and spawn these creatures in a domestic environment, there are some greenhouse sites based solely on breeding these amazing creatures. They only breed once in spring, but they produce many of the seeds since they don’t all survive in the wild. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/planteggparch.png Stage 1 The young Rosademer like any youthful creature are high spirited and a little mischievous. They love playing with other creatures, though they can be a little rough for such a small pet. They will often move any small object they can get their vines on to somewhere else, a lot of keys have been lost due to these creatures. Thankfully this impetuous nature subsides as they grow older and settle down. Though they have hatched from the pearl they developed in, leaving frail shattered remains behind with the now dead bramble, another pearl seems to come out of the seed casing with them. According to studies on this highly intelligent plant the new smaller pearl appears to be a nourishing supplement the plant needs to keep close even after hatching. This is presumably so that the creature can survive from the vitamins and minerals in the pearl no matter what environment it is in. Some cruel places are known for using these pearls as health pills since they contain a lot of nutrients beneficial to the human body, though the additional plant hormones will make a person sick if they take too many. If this smaller pearl is removed the hatchling will slowly wither and die just like a plant that hasn’t been watered. However if the pearl remains with the plant this is one of the easiest pets to feed, despite it not having any kind of mouth. All the owner needs to do is let it soak in a bowl each day for about half an hour. The pet loves water and will happily frolic about in any water it finds, so baths arent a problem. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/youngplantparch.png Stage 2 As they get older and bigger the Rosademers pearl will slowly diminish while the vines on its back and tail start to spread out since they begin to rely on feeding from the environment around them. The developing organism now starts to become more settled, they enjoy lying in a sunny spot in flower beds and gardens for most of the day, though they often love the attention of their owner as well. As a compromise most domesticated Rosademers will lie on a prominent windowsill with their roots trailing to the ground below. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/teenplantparch.png Stage 3 Once they grow to their full size they completely absorb what is left of their pearl and it becomes one of the new pearls that grow along their striking body. These adult plants are sometimes used as decorations in grand buildings, they are kept most of the time up near the roof, their swaying and attractive bodies lining the borders of the walls like ornamental plants. They are kept on thin beds of soil and under sun lamps though so they are often alright to do it. Although they look vaguely human and make bizarre high chattering and giggling noises they do not have the higher intelligence needed for things like language, philosophy or math. They are also much smaller than us, the adults are about as long as an arm from head to tail. Some people like to wear them around their neck for a while in the day and enjoy the sweet summery aroma their flowers give off. The Rosademer seem to enjoy the warmth and going out with their owners as their vines contently wave and they make a gently cooing sound. However they lack any facial expression as they do not seem to be able to move their faces. They have no expressive features like the mouth, nose or eyebrows, just blank pupil-less eyes that take on the colour of the pearl like their flowers do. They do not have any need for mouths or facial expressions as they absorb their food and do not need to communicate amongst each other to survive. They are not territorial as long as there is enough food, though they do not live in families either. There seems to be no social hierarchy, they simply live in peace with each other and move around as they wish, or as they need, much like a herbivore. In the wild they can be found in any secluded place away from civilisation, places like mountain cliffs, dense jungles, and even in the oceans depths where they live like seaweed creatures. They prefer damp warm places with plenty of sunlight which shows their plant based biology despite their animal like responses and movement. This rare link between the animal and plant kingdoms makes the Rosademer one of the strangest, most beautiful, and mysterious pets to own. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/adultplantparch.png Location The Felkyo shop Other info Category:Creatures Category:Felkyo shop Category:Plant